Someone Like You
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "Maybe it really doesn't matter anymore, maybe no one cares, maybe I shouldn't even came up to the stage tonight."


"Rise and shine Caitlyn." I hear Mitchie sing.

"No." I answer rolling on my bad trying to go back to my sweet dream.

"What 'No'?" she laughs. "You have classes to teach."

"They are great dancers they can teach themselves."

"But unfortunately, their teacher is much better. Cait, stop with the excuses and wake up!" now she is serious.

_Damn._

_I hate mornings._

I roll on the bed until I fall off it rubbing my eyes.

That's how I usually make myself awake. Live with it.

After ten minuets of brushing my teeth, my face, changing clothes, without doing anything special with my hair 'cause apparently I'm having a very good hair day. I go straight to breakfast.

Why? Why? You ask?

Because. I'm. Hungry.

Yeah, I know, you totally didn't see that coming.

When I'm sitting in our table with breakfast I scan who sits around the table.

Me, next to me Mitchie, Shane right next to her his arm around her waist. Jason, Ella, all lovey-dovey as well,

Dana-Ew, Nate and then Tess next to me,

Finishes the row on our square table.

_Nate._

Then I take another look at Nate, noticing he is staring at me. While Dana, is talking to him.

Nate and I share the stare for a moment, and then I look down, trying to forget what happened a week ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

**I went down to the lake just to get some fresh air.**

**When I was almost there I saw something weird; Nate and Dana.**

**So before they notice me, I hide behind a big tree.**

**They talk but I can't actually here, and I'm not taking the risk of getting closer.**

**And for a moment they stop, I see Nate taking a deep breath and get closer to her. And with a blink of an eye he crashes he's lips to hers.**

**My boyfriend, and this bitch, are making out in front of me.**

**I feel the tears fill my eyes and I take a few quiet steps over them, and then, I clap slowly, like I'm a crowd that watching a good ending scene in some theater.**

**Both of them pull away fast, I probably scared them.**

**Good.**

**"WOW, Just look at you too, you guys look so good together! You are such a cute couple!"**

**I say very excitedly-sarcastic while keeping the tears in my eyes not allowing them to roll.**

**I love saying stuff like that when I feel down.**

**It's like being all-sad, but still staying the sarcastic Caitlyn Gellar I am.**

**"No, Cait! It's not-" Nate started but I cut him**

**"If you want your face to stay the same way they are now you better not going to say 'It's not what it looks like' "**

**I take another step facing Dana, my fist, already in the air, ready to punch her in the face.**

**She closed her eyes, squeezing them, as she's afraid.**

**I smirk at that.**

**And before Nate comes to stop me I take a deep breath 'She's not worth it' I heard my conscience say.**

**So I put my hands back down and she opens her eyes slowly.**

**I turn around to walk back to my cabin, not even bothering to look at Nate.**

**I feel he's hand around my wrist and I fast turn around.**

**"DON'T" I scream at him as I feel a tear escaped, shaking his hand off me, and walk away.**

**END FLUSHBACK.**

"Nate, are you even listening to me?" Dana asks him.

"What? Yeah yeah, of course, something about cats, right?" he answered absolutely out of it

"What cats? I didn't say anything about cats, you know I'm allergic to them."

"Oh, good then, 'cause cats freak Caitlyn out."

And with that, we all stare at him.

He blushes and looks down when he realizes what he just said, and I give him a soft look.

_'What? Caitlyn what are you doing?'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mitch, are you signing to the open mic-jam?" I asked randomly.<p>

"Actually tonight I think I'll pass, why?"

"Oh, I don't know I was thinking about it." I answer.

"That's great! You didn't perform for a while you should totally go!" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"And that was the amazing Tess Tyler!" Brown says as Tess finished her song.<p>

Everyone cheered and clap their hand for her.

"And now give it up for Caitlyn Gellar!" I go up to the stage as everyone clap again.

I sit on the piano chair while making sure that the microphone is fixed above me so I can sing a play at the same time.

"Well, hi guys. For the 5 years I've been coming to camp, every year I remember Brown and Dee saying that this jam, is all about showing the audience how you feel," I say while looking at the audience searching for my friends .I found Mitchie and Shane together, both of them giving me an encouraging smile and somehow manage to see Nate next to Dana, but then he gets up, tell her something and take a different sit, one that is closer to the stage.

"So I asked Brown if it's okay if I'll ruin the happy mood tonight, and he gave me the permission," I say while smiling a little bit.

When I see that no one is actually responding I understand I'm kind of boring them.

"So, is there anyone here that knows Adele?"

And with that I hear cheers.

"Hope you like it."

I start playing the chords.

_I heard, that you're settled down._  
><em>That you found a girl<em>

_And your married now._  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things,<em>

_I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

Why was Nate so shy lately? Because he was embarrassed he kissed Dana? Because he hurt me?

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em>that for me, it isn't over.<em>

I take a look at Nate with tears in my eyes.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<em>

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
><em>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summery haze.<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yeah-y.<em>

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
><em>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

Maybe it really doesn't matter anymore, maybe no one cares, maybe I shouldn't even came up to the stage tonight.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

Now I'm playing hard on the key of the piano like I'm mad at it, and sing the best I can from my lungs wishing I was Adele just for this moment.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>

I stop playing, singing the next line a-cappella.

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_

I take a deep breath, the tears already streaming down my face. And play softly on the piano

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.<em>

I look up when I finish to see people or shocked or crying.

So there are two options:

1.I sounded so bad, it made them cry.

liked it, and it touched them.

And then with a second everyone are clapping their hands and shouting, "woo".

I give them a small smile and I get off the stage, running straight to my cabin.

I told Mitchie from the first place not to come after me, after the performance.

Somehow, she managed to understand.

I came to my cabin and locked the door, throwing my self to my bed and crying like a five years old girl.

I don't even know what I'm crying about anymore.

After a few minuets I hear someone's knocking.

"There is no one in here, I'm dead." I said.

"Technically, dead people can't talk." It was Nate's voice that answered me.

Great, the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Go away, I'm not opening the door."

"You do realize I already knew that this is what you were going to say so I took the keys from Brown, right?"

He said while unlocking the door stepping in the cabin.

I looked up from the pillow for an "ugh" and threw my head back to the pillow.

"See I'm right here".

"Ugh, well at least I wasn't the one who opened the door for you."

"Look, Caity, can't we just talk?" He asked softly.

"Nate, can't you just leave? You're seriously giving me a headache." I said getting up from the bet whipping the tears away.

"Cait-"

"Nate, please?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, no Caitlyn! Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Nate said pushing me against the wall; his hands are on my shoulders.

For this moment, I'm just shocked.

I mean, I've seen Nate mad before, but he never touched me in any aggressive way. I'm pretty sure my face is pail as hell now.

As soon as he notice my shocked-all-most-scared expression, I feel his touch getting softer and his right hand moving from my shoulder to my cheek.

I gasp slightly at this.

I broke up with the dude like a week ago and it feels like I didn't feel his touch for years.

_I missed it._

"Just listen, okay?" He asks softly. My answer is just keep staring at him.

"Since I broke up with Dana, and you and I became a couple, she's been giving me a hard about leaving you. And you know me, I'm not the type that gives up, but it just became really too much and I couldn't really stand her anymore so I just asked what I need to do so she will just leave us alone.

And she said that if I'd kiss her, just once, that's all she needs."

"Well, then why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

All I got as an answer was a 'Are you kidding?' look.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you because you would just go and punch her or something."

"Well, maybe because she deserves it!" I said trying to copy his voice.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I said. I was weird how serious I was about that.

He crashed his lips on mine and I automatically kissed back. Our lips moving perfectly together, and when air was needed we slowly pulled away.

I felt Nate's forehead was resting on mine, "So, about the song, Cait," Nate started but I cut him.

"Nate."

"Hmm?"

"Forget the damn song._ I'll never find someone like you_."


End file.
